At The Gala
by ScarlettRose94
Summary: At the biggest, most talked-about social event in Equestria, anything can happen, and not just to the mane six. Every pony has a story, some filled with excitement, others with romance, some even with danger, and for some ponies that's just the start of the evening. (OCs, shifting POV, rated T for language not suitable for children)


**AN: This story is based off of a roleplay on mlpforums titled Grand Galloping Gala Role-play. The roleplay can be found at /topic/104670-grand-galloping-gala-role-play/**

**This RP was a collaborative effort by myself and several others, and the only OC that I own is Eloquence (full credits will appear at the end of the story). I of course also do not own My Little Pony. I do not really "own" this story at all, I am merely a humble editor and translator of roleplay into fanfiction.**

**All that being said, I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

Finally, after so much planning, anticipation, excitement, and nervousness, after scrabbling for tickets and selecting outfits and inviting friends, family, and special someponies, finally the doors were opening and the Grand Galloping Gala was to officially begin. Though nearly the entire crowd felt the foal-like excitement that such an event instills, most of the guests maintained the decorum they saw fitting for such an event. If you scanned the crowd, however, you could find the occasional pony that felt no need to contain their excitement. One such pony was approaching the doors now, a young chocolate brown unicorn who was nearly bouncing towards the event in her flowing brown dress. It wasn't that she didn't notice the other ponies acting differently; on the contrary, she couldn't imagine why they _wouldn't_ be as visibly excited as her, and hoped that not every pony would be so stuffy.

Regardless of the formal decorum of those around her, she beamed as her eyes darted from place to place, taking in the gorgeous suits and dresses and the impeccably maintained gardens and the guards lined up in their strong regality, and of course the awe-inspiring castle before her. As she looked up at the ornate building, decorated in banners and lights, her hoof caught something and she stumbled forward, scarcely keeping herself from toppling over. As she looked down to see what tripped her up she giggled at the realization that it was the castle's bottom step, and wasted no time in righting herself and making her way into the Gala.

* * *

Mirror Image sighed as he walked up to the castle entrance. "The biggest party in all of Equestria, and I'm invited… to work." he said with a grimace. As he trudged forward he was stopped by one of the guards, who, presumably due to the patterned cape he wore as a stage costume causing him to look out of place, made him prove beyond any shadow of a doubt that he had in fact been invited to the event before allowing him to continue towards the Gala. Feeling even worse after the encounter, he paused just outside the door, moving off to the side and looking through his bag to ensure that he had everything he needed for his performance.

Upon opening his bag, he quickly noticed that he didn't see his suit, which he had planned on wearing after the show so that he didn't have to spend the entire evening looking ridiculous. He tore through the bag, muttering to himself in frustration.

"I know I put that stupid suit in here somewhere. I'm gonna look like an idiot after the show without it, where is it? Damn it!"

He looked up, realizing that he was starting to mutter rather loudly, and that other ponies had started to stare. "Sorry, I'm just looking for something…" he said, getting quieter and trailing off at the end of his sentence while giving a weak and apologetic smile. As the concerned onlookers moved on he sighed and went back to futilely searching his bag.

This was going to be a long night…

* * *

Belle entered the castle and was immediately in awe as she took in its beauty. The detailed stained-glass windows, the magnificent paintings, the lush carpets, the floors and even the walls were more stunning than she had imagined. She twirled in her seafoam-colored dress, her moss-green mane and dreadlocked tail swishing through the air, completely unconcerned about how her behavior may look.

As she began to make her way around the main room she noticed with relief that her tics were milder today. She felt a few involuntary twitches and let out a few shouts, heavily muffled by a head wrap that held her mouth shut, but otherwise was doing quite well. She decided to take this as a good omen, and smiled to herself with the belief that this would be a good night, maybe even one to remember.

* * *

Lightning Bliss sighed as she shrugged her long tan hooded scarf back over her shoulder, having been blown off yet again by the wind. Wind aside, she didn't mind riding to the Gala with Princess Luna in her chariot, though admittedly she did feel rather put off at the idea of arriving in such an entourage-like fashion. She did her best to ignore the wind and how it might be affecting her carefully styled black-and-rainbow mane as she readjusted her tiara, then pulled out her ticket and stared at it, thoughtful and conflicted, until she felt Luna place a hoof on her shoulder.

"You know, Lightning Bliss…" she said softly. "If you really are not comfortable attending the Grand Galloping Gala, there is still time to turn back." Out of the corner of her eye, Luna caught the snarling looks of frustration on the faces of the two bat-ponies pulling her chariot and blushed as she gave them an apologetic smile.

"No, forgive me Luna." Bliss quickly replied as she tucked her ticket back into her scarf. "I couldn't possibly ask you to turn back, especially after promising you that I would attend. You wanted me to so much, and, well, frankly I'm just glad it was you who made the request and not your sister. She's…"

"She can be firm, I know," Luna finished for her. "which is why I wanted to come to you myself, to support you and encourage you to use this event as a chance to embrace your title."

"I know, and I understand that you both want me to attend more events like this and play my part as a royal." Bliss replied. "I just don't feel ready for all of this, I'm shy as it is, I'm nothing like Twilight or Cadence in that respect. I just want to blend in and not be gawked at." She looked back at her unusual gryphon-like tail and twitched her abnormally large ears. "Well, as much as possible anyways."

"I understand, Bliss." Luna replied with a nod. "Try to focus on the night ahead of you, and concern yourself less with how you feel your perceived shortcomings will affect your future. You are an alicorn for a reason, and you earned your place as princess because you are strong enough to face the challenges it will bring." She ran a hoof comfortingly down Bliss' back. "You are a great pony Lightning Bliss, and anypony who meets you tonight will be lucky to do so. Do try to remember that before shying away." She smiled. "And, there is one more thing…" She paused as the chariot touched down and came to a stop. "Try to enjoy yourself tonight, alright?"

"Yes Princess Luna." Bliss gave a slight bow and forced a smile as she exited the carriage, turning back when she realized that Luna was not getting out behind her.

"Are you not coming with me?"

"My apologies Bliss, but I have some business to attend to first. Besides," she nodded to the chariot-pullers. "These two were very kind to pull my chariot this evening, and I would like to reward them for being so." The two bat-ponies smiled excitedly at this. "I am sure that I will see you later on. Good luck to you dear." Luna waved to Bliss, and the bat-ponies bowed to the nervous white-furred princess before taking off and leaving her standing alone just outside the castle.

She walked up to the doors and was barely given enough time to show her ticket to the guards before being allowed in. For princesses, the golden slip of paper was clearly just a formality. Once inside, she let out a small sigh before putting on a small, fake smile and walking in a direction that she hoped would lead her to one of the food and drink tables.

* * *

Eloquence stared up at the magnificent castle, her green eyes wide as she took in the innumerable sights of the gala. Her heart pounded, though much moreso out of excitement than nervousness. She had always dreamed of being able to attend the gala, ever since she was a little Canterlotian filly watching the event from the uninvited outskirts. Now here she was, one of a select few writers chosen to attend and cover the event.

'_Take that, Trenderhoof_', she thought to herself with a self-satisfied grin.

As she would be covering the event, she had to spend the evening carrying around saddlebags, which meant forgoing any sort of fancy, formal gown. She felt a bit awkward about this, but dressed as best she could for the occasion regardless, wearing a flowing red velvet cloak with gold bracelets adorning her hooves and a large red rose adorning her multihued mane, and with her mane and tail in an elaborate braided updo. Concealed under her cloak were two slim saddlebags, carrying her ticket, notebooks, quills, ink, and... buzzing... why did she feel buzzing...?

The moment she opened her right saddlebag her pet hummingbird came flying out, buzzing around her, clearly happy to no longer be in the cramped little space in her bag. "Ellipsis!" she nearly shouted. "I told you to stay home tonight, I'm not supposed to bring pets to this event." Ellipsis merely flew in a few more circles before snuggling down into Eloquence's mane. She sighed. "Ponies always say 'I can't take you anywhere'. How ironic that I would be able to say that of you while also honestly stating that I can't _not_ take you anywhere."

Deciding there was nothing she could do about the bird, she walked towards the front doors, soon forgetting about her annoyance entirely. There were so many amazing ponies at this gala, so many stories to be heard and told, and maybe, just maybe, she would finally have her chance to talk to one of the high princesses, Celestia and Luna. Oh, to talk to them for just a moment! To hear told by them a single tale from their magnificent, thrilling, ancient lives! The pale green mare quietly slipped into reverie as she moved with the crowd towards the castle doors.

* * *

**AN: characters that appear in this chapter belong to myself and the mlpforums users C. Thunder Dash, Tyranosuarus in F18s, Gloomfury, and Lightning Bliss**


End file.
